Side By Side
by chibbi-rock-star
Summary: After the nations are taken over by a spirit of a past avatar, Zuko's soul is put into Momo's body and him and Aang must work together to fight of the threat for different reasons all together.
1. The Arrival of Anwi

A/N: Hi, I'm chibbi-rock-star AKA CRS which will be what I'll be like in the author notes! I don't have much to say about this avatar story except that I hope you like it!

PS: I don't own Avatar.

Zuko shuffled the mountainess mess on his desk, yet the paper he was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"I swear it was right here!" He said, papers taking over his arms.

Right before he was about to give-up, a worn out and tattered looking map crossed his gaze.

"I knew it was here." Zuko scrambled out of the room and headed down the hall. He opened a wide oak door and walked into a large domed room where many generals and commanders were sitting around the table.

He handed the map to a sluggish looking fire-bender with a thick gray beard.

The old man snatched the parchment and took a suspicious look at Zuko before clearing his throat and reading.

"Are you saying that you think that the avatar is going to show up in these areas of the four nations… with his two water bending colleagues?" He eyed Zuko. "How can you be sure?"

The question stumped Zuko. "Well.." He said.

"Well what?" The bearded man said, with an impatient tone.

"I can't be completely positive that- "

The man shoved the parchment back at Zuko. "Then this is no use to me!"

Zuko slammed the oak door behind him and flared through the hallway to his quarters.

After another door slam, Zuko walked out onto the star lit balcony.

" That man is an imbecile!" He growled, fire blazing through his fists. "What does he know!"

The door behind him opened. He whipped around and into fighting position. Uncle Iroh stood in the doorway with a steaming kettle on a wooden tray. "Tea, Zuko?"

Zuko's shoulders lowered and he walked over to Iroh. "Why not then."

Iroh sipped his tea and stared at Zuko. "What's troubling you?"

Zuko sighed. " It's just that we've worked so hard and yet the avatar has yet to be captured!"

Iroh took another sip. "In time he will reveal himself to us…in time."

Zuko shot up. "But we don't have time, I need him now!" Iroh's eyes looked at Zuko and then suddenly a piecing bolt of laughter over took Iroh.

"What's so funny then!" Zuko yelled.

"Well, you sound like your four years old again and your mother took away your stuffed rabbit, Fuzzles!"

Zuko paused. "I thought you forgot about Fuzzles."

Iroh pointed at Zuko's bed. There sat a brown fuzzy bunny. "Remember that I never forget." Iroh said.

Zuko rolled his eyes. " Remind me to embroider that on a pillow."

Iroh smiled. " You shouldn't be so serious all of the time, your only 15."

A/N: I don't know his exact age but he looks fifteen.)

Zuko sat on his bed. " I don't have time to be anything else but serious, running the fire nation is in my blood and I have too fulfill my duties."

"Yes." Iroh replied, "But look t me, I have much time on my hands for long hot baths and nice cups of herbal tea and yet I taught you everything you know."

Zuko was about to reply when a noise from outside filled his ears.

He walked onto the balcony accompanied by Iroh and gazed into the horizon. A giant shadow was flying through the air. Zuko then relized that it wasn't a shadow, but an enormous flying ship.

A/N) I'll write the second chapter later but do you like it so far? Please be honest and REVIEW!


	2. Zuko meets Momo

A/N(Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews now I actually have time for the next chapter!) Enjoy!

Zuko stared in awe at the horrendous ship sailing not 1000 yards away from where he was standing. The ship had a enormous looking bow with the shape of a priestess monk carved from sapphire.

"Zuko?" Iroh said. "Zuko! You must get ready for battle!" Zuko popped back into reality and ran into his room.

Ten minutes later he jogging among the castle, inspecting the guards and making sure everyone in the castle had some sort of armor on.

The ship lowered and crashed to the ground, knocking Zuko and many of the guards from balance. Many of the guards were shaking in fear; others were studying the sapphire priestess on the bow.

A/N (I hope the bow is the front of the boat!)

A gigantic door opened on the boat and a tall shadowing form glided from the inside.

"Show your self!" Zuko yelled. " You are trespassing on enemy territory! Go back to where you came from!"

There was silence among the grounds for what seemed like an eternity before a slimy, cold voice replied.

"Or what?"

Zuko shot around to see that his guards and fire-benders around him had fallen unconscious on the ground. Zuko…was alone.

"W-who are y-you!" He cried, slowly stumbling back words.

"If you must know." The voice said, gliding closer. "My name is Avatar Anwi."

Zuko had a confused expression on his face. "But the air-bender, Aang is the avatar!"

"You fool." He said, "I'm not a physical form! I'm the spirit of the avatar before avatar Roku 200 years ago!"

Zuko finally saw the face of his enemy. He had long black hair in a pony-tail and a long- red scar on his right cheek.

Zuko walked closer to him. " Don't try anything! I'm the greatest fire-bender there-"

" Am I supposed to care?" He interrupted, "I control all of the elements! But I also hold a special power!"

"Oh really." Zuko said, unimpressed. " And what might that be?"

Anwi gave an evil smile. "I'm taking over this land, and the world! But it's people like you who make my job even more fun then it should be."

Zuko sat confused again. " How?"

'Because I like a good challenge here and there."

A/N ( Hey I'm sorry if the story is getting rushed but I'm really tired.)

Zuko's hands ignited in flames and he lunged himself forward. " Go back to the spirit world!"

Anwi lifting a hand and a jet of water knocked Zuko to the ground. Zuko wiped blood from his lip. "You are an avatar!"

"I don't like to tell lies." He said. "But it's time to take you out of the picture!" A giant rock lifted from the ground and he was almost ready to toss it at Zuko, but then sat the rock back down.

"No" He said, giving another evil smile. " Why don't I just make you my personal assistant then?"

"I'll never bow down to you!" He said.

Anwi walked forward. "What if you didn't have a choice?" Anwi raised his hands and a swirl of multi-colored light surrounded Zuko's body.

When the light disappeared, Zuko lay motionless on the ground.

"With his soul in a random animal in the world, he'll never be able to reach the fire nation to stop me!"

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and panicked. He was laying on a giant, furry creature floating in the air. It was a bison from the southern air-temple. Zuko remembered the massive beast like the ones that the avatar flys around in.

Zuko felt a hard stinging sensation in his head.

His eyes widened. Right in front of him, was the avatar. Not scared to see him or at all shocked. The avatar came up to him and scratched his head.

"Morning Momo!" He said.

"Momo?" Zuko wondered scratching his head. He froze in shock now he new that he was definently not in his own body!

A/N Hey I'm sorry that this chapter was so crappy but if you did like it please REVIEW and if you didn't do the same.

Thanks,

CRS


	3. Zuko's Meltdown

Hey peeps! Third chappy is up now! And I have a request by aangiscute to make my chappy longer so I'll do my best!

Zuko stared terrified at the black furry hands that were blankelty not his. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming I'm dreaming! He said to himself.

"What's going on!" His voice seemed to echo through the atmosphere.

Aang turned around. "Did you say something Sokka?" He said, scratching his ear vigorously.

Sokka yawned. "Nope didn't ear nuttin." Katara stood up.

"Your right Aang." She said, suspiciously. "I thought I heard someone talking."

The miniaturized Zuko wobbled up to Katara. "IT WAS ME YOU MAGGOT-BRAINED NINCANPOOP!"

Sokka started laughing. " He said –snort- Nincompoop!" Aang and Katara stared at him. "Oh I uhhh, oh I mean MOMO"S TALKING OH MY GOD!"

Aang's eyes widened. "I didn't know you could talk!"

Zuko sighed. " Okay, first of all, who the heck is Momo? Second of all IT"S ME ZUKO!"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all gave a terrified scream. "Prince Zuko?" Katara said. "What are you doing in Momo's body?"

Zuko gave an evil glare. "Well….IF I KNEW I'D PROBOBLY NOT LEAVE THAT DETAIL OUT! DO YOU THINK I'M COMPLETELY STUPID?"

"No just a little bit." Sokka interrupted. Zuko lunged at Sokka and aggressively started scratching and pulling on hair.

"Get off Get off!" He screamed. Zuko hopped off. Still glaring.

"So do you remember anything strange before it happened?" Aang said, suddenly calming down.

Zuko decided that his life was really in the avatar's hands at this juncter so he'd best not stir up too many fights while this lasted.

'Well if you have to know, some strange spirit thing came sailing on a flying ship to the fire temple last night around midnight and said his name was Anwi, Avatar Anwi."

"AVATAR!" The three yelled. "How can that be?"

"Well he said he was a spirit." Zuko said. " He took over the fire temple and said he would also take over the rest of the world. I tried to stop him but I admit that I couldn't beat an advanced avatar like him."

Sokka sat dazed. "Ok so let me get this straight, some dead guy came sailing over to the fire-nation and turned everyone into monkeys? That was just like my dream last night! Except that everyone was wearing pants made of cheese and I was married to Appa."

Aang guarded the silence. "Anyways…so would you like us to help you get this person gone?"

"No I would really rather stay as a lemur all of my life! I fancy picking bugs out of my hair and taking baths with the sweat from my arm pits."

Sokka smiled. "Hey me too!"

Aang smiled. "Well then. Appa?" The giant bison gave a low moan. "Set a course for the fire nation, we're gonna save the world…again."

Appa shifted around and began to briskly move through the sky.

"I hate being a monkey!" Zuko said, itching his back.

Katara rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time, he's a lemur!"

"What's the difference?" Zuko snapped back, "They both stink, itch, and eat their own crap!"

Katara laid a finger down. "Good point."

"So where is Momo's soul?" Sokka asked. "I mean it can't be just floating in space somewhere, could it?"

Zuko shrugged his fuzzy shoulders. "Who knows? My best guess is that he's having a fun time playing in my body. I can't stand the fact though." Zuko shivered at the thought.

Zuko's stomach suddenly moaned. "What's there to eat on this thing?" He said, holding his belly.

Aang shrugged. "Sorry but we ate the rest last night, we could go down to the ground and pick some berries or something if you'd like."

Zuko jumped onto Aang's chest. 'I'm DESPERATE FOR FOOD!"

As they were about to land, Zuko's nose jolted. "What's that smell?"

Katara smiled. "Well I'm guessing your used to the burning stench of the fire-nation, but here in the earth-nation, everything smell beautiful and fresh!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Jeez right a book will ya? I was just wondering what the smell was."

Aang had to hold Katara back from choking Zuko's little head off. "I've had enough of him!" Katara whispered to Aang. " He's Zuko, remember?"

Aang glanced at the possessed Lemur forcing Sokka to lift him onto a branch.

"I know." He said. " But it's something that we have to do to save the world. I guess that helping people also means putting up with things that you wouldn't normally put up with."

Katara smiled. "You're right. Now I'm STARVING!" She ran over to a cherry tree and started her feasting.

After bellies were filled, the four of them strolled over back to Appa.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" They shot around.

"You heard that right?" Sokka said.

"Duh!"

"Just making sure I'm not having one of those daydreamed nightmares that I've heard of!"

They set off to investigate who or what was in peril.

A/n: So did you likey? I really like this chappy more then the other ones. It gave a lot of detail. Oh and thanks for all of the great reviews! REVIEW MORE! Next chappy will be up soon.


	4. Special Thanks! Not real Chappy

Hey everybody I just wanted to use a chapter to thank a bunch of people who support my story and put up with the long awaited 4th chappy.

So special thanks to,

Aangsgal

Harpygirl

sharpshooter 626

Paul P.S. Sullivan

Funeral In Carpathia

starlightz1112

And a special, special thanks to aangiscute because she gave me good pointers and super, super long reviews!

Well that's it and I'm telling you that the 4th chappy should be up later beause I'm going to camp ext week but I might be able to upload it before!


	5. Appa Abducted

Hey everybody it's time for the 4th chappy! YAAAAAAAAYYY! ….silence….. Ok well I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews!

Aang sprinted along side Zuko and Katara. "Hurry up, Sokka!" He said, looking back at the slow jogging boy.

"I can't run on a full belly!" He said, holding his stomach, "Wait up!"

"I thought that you couldn't run on an empty stomach!" Katara said, still sprinting along the trail.

"Well I can't do that either!" Sokka said, finally catching up. "Thanks guys."

"So where did the scream come from?" Zuko said, "And why don't we let someone else help her and we can go back to the bison and head to the fire-nation!" Zuko said, turning around and walking the other way. Aang snatched him.

"Listen, if we're going to save you then we're gonna save others at the same time! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

Zuko sighed. "Okay lets get this over with." As Zuko sprinted in front of everyone, Sokka finally found strength to run. Well at least for a few seconds. \

Sokka screamed in pain. "Side-ache! Side-ache!"

'Don't be such a baby, Sokka!" Katara yelled, hitting him with a twig.

"Hey that hurt too!"

Zuko turned around. "Hey hurry up!" He said, hands on his sides, "I don't even want to do this and I'm going quicker then you!"

When they finally came to where the noise came from, no one was in site. Zuko sniffed the ground. "There was definitely someone here no too long ago, maybe they already got help."

Aang gave an annoyed sigh. "Okay, back to Appa."

10 minutes later

"Where's Appa!" Aang yelled. "APPA! Where are you!"

Katara kicked a tree. "Don't you get it!" She screamed. "We've been tricked! We fell for it! They yelled over there and then snuck by us and stole Appa and all of our supplies! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FELL FOR IT!"

Aang was shocked at Katara's behavior. "Don't worry." He said, "We'll find-"

"We won't though!" Katara interrupted. "We have know lead to where they went!"

Zuko smiled. "Don't be too sure. I smell people, a lot of them, like a village. I bet that's where they took that bison."

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's the best plan so far, let's go. Zuko?"

"What?"

"Lead the way, Lemur-man!"

"HEY!"

Zuko walked along the gigantic forest nose to the ground. He would occasionally say things like. "This way!" or "Almost there!" But he was yet to be right.

"Zuko, are you sure you know what your doing?" Sokka sulked, dragging his legs along the ground.

"Yeah." Katara added. "It's seems like your leading us the wrong way!"

Zuko turned around. "Are you saying you don't trust me!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Cut it out!" Aang yelled, pulling the two away from each other. He pulled Katara away off of the path. "Why are you being so judge-mental?" He whispered.

"Don't you get it?" She snapped. "It's Zuko! He's been trying to kill us for ever! Now your just letting him tag along! I don't trust him!"

Aang sighed. "He's not going to kill us or back stab us." He said, calmly.

Katara crossed her arms. "And why do you have that idea?"

"Well for one thing he's a banished prince in a peach-addicted lemurs body and the other thing is he depends on us for food and shelter, as much as we all despise it, he's our responsibility."

Katara's eyes began to turn red and watery. "I-I'm sorry for overreacting back there it's just since I've lost my mother's necklace I've been feeling like no ones trustworthy any more."

Aang put his hand on Katara's shoulder. "I understand….now let's go find Appa!"

Meanwhile in the Fire kingdom.

Anwi sat in an enormous chair made of redwood logs. 'IROH!" He bellowed through the trees. "I'm waiting for a foot massage!"

A large python slithered through the trees to Anwi. "You won't get away with this, Anwi. I know my nephew, and he'll be back to destroy you!"

Anwi laughes roared through the forest. "Yes, the same day that pigs fly!"

Iroh slithered away. "With what you've done to this place I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

OK well that's chappy 4 well not counting special thanks. SRY it took so long to put up but I've been perty darn busy.

Next chapter will be very surprising and maybe the funniest yet!


End file.
